powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarantabot
Tarantabot is a tarantula-theme robot monster that serves as the primary villain of the episode "A Small Problem". Character History After the shrunken Red and Pink Zeo Rangers managed to escape a giant tarantula in a cage thanks to the Gold Ranger, an angry Prince Sprocket told his father the problem, but King Mondo happily managed to calm him down by having Klank & Orbus present a giant robot tarantula to destroy the rangers. He was a lot stronger compare to most monsters and easily dominated the Zeo Rangers in combat thanks to his extra arms and reflexes, but he was successfully defeated by the hasty deployment of the Zeo Cannon. After growing, thanks to Klank and Orbus, he caught the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord using his chain-webs, preparing to have them for lunch. Thankfully, the timely intervention of the Gold Zeo Ranger in Pyramidas saved them. Given schematics for a brand-new Zord combination, the Zeo Rangers combined the Zeozords and the Red Battlezord with Pyramidas, forming the Zeo Ultrazord for the first time. Tarantabot was only able to quiver in absolute fear before the Zeo Ultrazord powered up and bombarded him with a gigantic amount of energy. Tarantabot was blown off his feet, screaming helplessly as he was knocked backwards before hitting the ground and exploding massively. Personality Like most monsters in the The Machine Empire's army, the Tarantabot took great pleasure in destroying the Zeo Rangers and had a very giddy appeal. Powers and abilities * '''Strength: '''The Tarantabot was one of the more stronger monsters, powerful enough to best both the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord in battle, it took the power of the new Zeo Ultrazord to take out Tarantabot. * '''Chain Web: '''The Tarantabot can fire a chain web to chapter his enemies ** '''Electricity Effect: '''The Chain Web can also Produce red electricity to paralyze his enemies. * '''Lighting Breath: '''The Tarantabot can fire red lighting beams from his mouth. Arsenal * '''Mandible Four Arms: '''Being a spider-type monster, the Tarantabot as four mandible-like arms with a spike at the end of each one for melee combat. * '''Mini Spiderbots: '''The Tarantabot can lunch small spider robots to clutch on and zap his enemies. Notes * The Tarantabot is the first monster to be destroyed by the Zeo Ultrazord, unlike in Ohranger, where Machine Beast Tamer Keris was the first to meet her end at the hands of the King Pyramider Battle Formation. * The Tarantabot is the first monster in Zeo to be based off on a bug or arachnid, rather then a video game character or an animal. * Tarantabot is also featured as one of the many bosses featured in the Power Rangers Zeo vs The Machine Empire PC game. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Tarantabot (minus the head & a couple limbs), were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $113.50. Tarantabot Cos1.jpg Tarantabot Cos2.jpg Tarantabot Cos3.jpg See Also Category:Zeo Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains